To Win Her Heart
by fairytalelights
Summary: Snotlout's never met anyone quite like Merida before. And despite her constant rejections, he's determined to win her heart. It doesn't help that Eret's in the picture as well. Hiccup's not the only one amused.
1. Chapter 1

Snotlout gazed around the room he had been given, wrinkling his nose slightly. It was warm, he had to admit, warm and sturdy, in what was probably the biggest building that ever existed, all made out of stone. And there was a bed – a really nice, really comfortable bed, nothing like the ones they had back on Berk. And a fireplace, and a large window with glass in it.

It was nothing like Berk, but somehow he liked it.

He glanced out the window, the sun sinking gently over the horizon. Dinner had been good, even though they'd been forced to listen to King Fergus' story about the time he'd lost his leg to the bear Mordu. Which, in turn, had been an invitation for Hiccup to share his own story about how he'd lost his own leg. Luckily Astrid had told the story for him instead – Hiccup was a good chief, no doubt about that, but he was much too modest to tell the story properly.

Yes. Hiccup was a good chief. Which explained their presence, here in the heart of the Scots.

It was no secret that the Scots and Vikings hardly got along. But Hiccup was all for peace, and so he'd written letter after letter to King Fergus and Queen Elinor of the clan Dunbroch, appealing for peace between them, for negotiations. No longer would Vikings attack the Scots, and no longer would the Scots attack the Vikings.

And so had come the invitation to stay with them.

Eret, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and himself had all been called to stay, while Valka and Gobber looked after Berk. Astrid, naturally, came – that was without question. So they'd come on their dragons, with the Scots being well warned of their mode of transportation, and had settled to stay in the castle with the King and his wife and his three sons and his daughter.

His daughter. Who'd been missing not only from the welcoming reception (the Vikings had had to control their laughter when they saw the fear in the Scots' eyes at the sight of the dragons; it was lucky that King Fergus and Queen Elinor had decided to trust them, and had chosen not to see the Vikings as a threat), but the dinner as well.

Snotlout wondered about her.

He supposed she was exactly like her mother, some ridiculously proper lady.

Or maybe not. He recalled the story that the three brothers – Hamish and Hubert and something like that – and Queen Elinor had told them, of the brave archer who had chosen to decide her own fate.

Of course, he doubted that she was _that_ good an archer. And she'd started off the story as more or less a spoilt brat, only caring about herself and not thinking about the consequences (yes, despite what his cousin and the rest of Berk thought, Snotlout _had_ matured. He could recognise a spoilt brat when he heard one.). But she'd come around in the end, apparently. It'd been a good story. Although Snotlout wasn't very sure he believed in it. Witches, and will-o'-the-wisps, and magical transforming bears? Please.

Not like it really mattered. He and Fishlegs and Eret and the twins were only here because Hiccup (and Astrid) believed it would be good for a couple more Vikings to come and interact with the Scots.

Which would start tomorrow. Tomorrow, Snotlout thought sleepily, making his way over to the bed. Tomorrow, which was more or less a free day while Hiccup and Astrid worked out the details of the negotiations or something like that. And then a party, in the evening. He wondered how they'd end up intereacting - these two enemies, trying out for peace after years of bad blood.

But the Scots weren't that bad. Their weapons were good. And they looked like they enjoyed getting into fights.

Snotlout yawned and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better, darling?"<p>

Merida looked up at her mother, smiled wearily. "I'm _fine_, mum. I'll be out riding Angus in the morning before you know it."

"Don't you dare – "

"Oh, c'mon, mum, I'm fine!"

"I'd rather not take any risks."

"Please. There's nothing wrong with me! _You_ were the one who insisted I stay in bed. And miss meeting the Vikings. And their dragons. C'mon, mum! Dragons!"

Elinor laughed lightly. "I can tell you're fine now. But we had to be on the safe side. We've explained it to their chief, and he just laughed it off. He's got quite a retinue."

"Tell me!"

"Well. As you know, their chief is called – "

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Merida repeated dutifully.

"Very good. And his – his girlfriend? I think that's the phrase. Yes, a lovely girl, with very light-coloured hair. Astrid. And then there's a boy called Fishlegs – "

"Fishlegs?"

"He looks very shy, dear. Please be nice to him."

"I get it, I get it – "

"And then there are a pair of twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut – "

"What kind of names do these people come up with?"

"Merida! Ruffnut's the girl, I believe, and Tuffnut the boy – "

"Oh, wonderful."

"There's Eret, and you know, dear, he really is _very_ handsome, and _very _muscular – "

"_Mum_ – "

"Oh, all right, dear. And then there's the last one, quite muscular as well, you know, darling, and he isn't _very _bad looking, though I do think Hiccup and Eret look _much_ better – "

"_Mother_!"

"Sorry, dear. His name's Snotlout."

Merida snickered. "Snotlout? His name's _Snotlout_?"

"Merida, _please_ be nice."

"On my best behaviour, mum. I'll see them at the party tomorrow and apologise to all for not being here today."

"That's my girl."

"Did you expect anything less?"

They laughed, the two of them, before Elinor kissed Merida's forehead and rose to her feet.

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, mum."

* * *

><p>Snotlout didn't think he'd ever seen someone so beautiful.<p>

Flaming, fiery red hair in a mess of curls, bright, sharp blue eyes, a splatter of freckles across her round face. He heard her let out an ecstatic yell as she raced forward on her horse, firing arrow after arrow into targets along the pathway, once even twisting back to hit yet another bulls'-eye.

He'd never seen anyone ride like that. He'd never seen anyone shoot like that.

He'd never seen anyone more amazing.

He wanted to run after her, chase after her, find out her name, who she was, everything about her.

But he didn't, he couldn't – she was riding hard, riding fast, shaking that mane of fiery hair as she let loose another loud whoop.

He watched as she galloped into the distance, still letting out a loud holler as she raced along. She'd come out from nowhere, her red hair flying in the wind, and then she was gone, just like that.

He could only stand there and watch, his jaw slowly dropping.

* * *

><p>"You've been quiet lately."<p>

Snotlout looked up absently as Fishlegs walked into his room, looking at him.

"What?"

"You," Fishlegs repeated. "You've hardly said anything today, since you went out to explore outside early this morning."

"Stuff on my mind."

In his mind's eyes, Snotlout could see the red-haired girl, blue eyes bright in her laughing, happy face, her curls flying in the wind behind her, firing arrow after arrow.

Oh, gods. He had to find out who she was.

With hair like that, it couldn't be that hard.

"Well, okay." Fishlegs shifted from one leg to the other, obviously unsure of what to make of Snotlout. "Well – we'd better go down. The party's starting soon."

"I'll be down in a moment. You go down first."

_Damn that girl_. He couldn't get her out of his head.

* * *

><p>These Vikings, Merida thought, were nothing short of hilarious.<p>

She liked Hiccup. He was nothing but nice – he simply let out an aura of awkwardness and cheerfulness and was simply so easy to talk to. Astrid was _wonderful_. Merida had no other word to describe her. Tough, and fierce, and she knew just about everything about every weapon.

Fishlegs was nice enough; shy-looking, but charming, in a strangely awkward way. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had done nothing but make her laugh – it was obvious that they were used to fighting out over their bickering or any disagreements that they had, but they were controlling themselves well, resorting to verbal abuse instead. Eret had been very, _very_ charming; she could see why her mother had given her a knowing look earlier, when talking about him. He _was_ handsome.

She hadn't seen the last Viking yet, though. Snotlout.

She had to bite her lip to prevent a laugh. What kind of name was Snotlout?

"Well, it took you enough time just to get down here." Hiccup's voice was distinct, clearly audible as it became louder, somewhere behind her. "The princess was sick, yesterday, so she couldn't meet us, but I'll introduce you to her now."

"Yeah, yeah."

The second voice was decidedly unfamiliar. It had to belong to the last Viking of the group – the last of Hiccup's retinue.

"Princess Merida?"

* * *

><p>Snotlout had to hold back disappointment as Hiccup led him through the crowd, to find the stinking Princess Merida. He had no time for stuck-up, snobby princesses – though he would admit that Queen Elinor wasn't exactly arrogant or proud, and neither was the rest of her family. No, all Snotlout wanted to do was to find that fiery-haired girl he'd seen earlier this morning. She <em>had<em> to be here, somewhere. The horse was a good one, and the dress, from what he'd seen of it, looked like good quality (definitely something a rich lady would wear).

She _had_ to be here.

He could still remember her infectious laughter, her yell radiating pure joy, her red curls flying out in the wind behind her, the glint of blue eyes in a freckled face.

"Princess Merida?" Hiccup called, and Snotlout grudgingly dragged his eyes away from searching the crowd around him –

To land on a pair of sharp, piercing blue eyes in a round, freckled face, with fiery, explosive red curls piled around her shoulders, in a gleaming blue dress that matched her eyes.

Her eyes held no sign of recognition, but Snotlout recognised her immediately.

_Beautiful_.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," the Princess said, dropping into a short, awkward curtsey that she looked unsure of.

"The pleasure, Princess," Snotlout said, bowing deeply, his eyes never leaving her face, "is all mine."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

Merida had to hold back a laugh. She wouldn't have used the phrase 'good-looking' to describe Snotlout – most certainly not. He looked awkward, and bulky, next to the tall, lanky Hiccup, and something in his gaze made Merida think of arrogance – just a little bit like MacIntosh.

(She and MacIntosh and MacGuffin and Dingwall had all soon become friends after getting to know each other properly, once the whole bear incident had ended. MacIntosh, or Neil, as she had discovered his name was, was still as arrogant as ever, though she discovered she liked spending time with him. Jamie and Elliot weren't too bad either, though no one could understand Jamie and Elliot was prone to staring into space.)

Merida gave another awkward curtsey-bob, and murmured something along the lines of "It's really very nice to meet you" as she backed away slowly.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout's face fell, as Merida disappeared into the crowd and was immediately asked to dance.

"Something caught your fancy?" he asked, amused.

"Shut it," Snotlout growled.

"Well, I suppose she is kind of pretty," said Hiccup, thoughtfully. "But what about Ruffnut?"

Snotlout waved a hand dismissively, and to Hiccup's surprise, he saw that Snotlout's gaze was still locked on the Scottish princess, who had escaped from her dance partner and was now talking to Astrid in a corner. Snotlout hardly seemed to have noticed the other girls scattered around – not even the girls who were looking at him and giggling. "She likes Eret. She can have Eret."

"Well," said Hiccup, "that's a drastic change of heart."

He looked over at Merida, who had let out a short, sharp burst of laughter at something Astrid said, which was instantly quelled by a quick look from Queen Elinor.

"You think she'll say yes if I ask her to dance?" Snotlout asked Hiccup, suddenly.

"Well – " Hiccup scratched his head, and tried for a smile: "You _could_ ask, but – "

Snotlout didn't wait for the rest of the sentence. He was already walking towards Merida.


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you even write a character like Eret? Or Snotlout? Redid this chapter more than three times because not happy urgh**

* * *

><p>"You know, I've never seen eyes quite like yours before. They're beautiful."<p>

"Uhm, thank you."

Merida smiled uncomfortably as Snotlout spun her around. He had been nice enough when he'd asked her to dance, right in the middle of a conversation with Astrid (Astrid had been promising to take her out on Stormfly, in the next few days), but his endless compliments were making her slightly uneasy.

It was different, as compared to with Neil or Jamie or Elliot. They made her laugh with the compliments they didn't really mean (Neil especially – he liked to rile her up.). But with Snotlout, she wasn't very sure what he was getting at, and it made her _very_ uncomfortable.

Snotlout, on the other hand, didn't know what he was supposed to do. She didn't react the way Astrid or Ruffnut would have, or really as he expected any girl to react. He could sense that she was keeping herself away from him, and her eyes were slightly guarded.

What was he supposed to do?

"Did they tell you about our dragons?"

Her eyes brightened immediately, and Snotlout felt himself relax – maybe this wouldn't be that difficult, after all?

"I can't wait to meet them!" she said, and the enthusiasm was clear in her voice: "Dragons! Real live dragons!"

"You're not afraid?"

Even he had been, he remembered. Even if he would never have admitted it.

She laughed, then: "'Course I am! Doesn't mean I don't want to meet them!"

"I could take you for a ride on Hookfang, if you want," he suggested, the thought brightening him up considerably.

"Uhm, actually, Astrid already promised to let me fly on Stormfly."

His face fell – Merida wondered what he was thinking. Surely he couldn't be _that_ upset not to have her ride with him; he'd only met her that very evening, after all.

"Well, if you're still up for a ride after that," he said, half-heartedly this time, "you could always ride Hookfang with me. If you want."

She smiled at him, a little awkwardly: "Thanks."

The song ended then, and then a voice cut in: "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"

It was Neil MacIntosh, his hair falling over his eyes as they always did, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Neil!" Merida exclaimed.

Almost reluctantly, Snotlout stepped back, and watched as the first-born son of MacIntosh stepped forward, his hand grasping hers with the other on her waist.

Snotlout nearly growled in frustration as he watched them dance, Merida moving with him comfortably, naturally – he could see them talking, laughing, joking easily –

He crossed his arms and glared.

* * *

><p>"Did I save you from an evening of torment, my fair lady?"<p>

"Oh, shut it, MacIntosh," she said, grinning up at the taller boy. "Don't be daft."

"Hey, you looked uncomfortable. It was only right that I should rescue you, as any gallant knight should."

"Ya sure you fall into the category?"

"You're breaking my heart, princess."

"Funny. Thought you didn't have one."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Oh, shut it, MacIntosh."

* * *

><p>"You look like you're not enjoying yourself very much."<p>

Merida raised her eyebrows at the tall, dark-haired man who'd come to stand next to her. One of those with the Viking party – Eret, if she could remember correctly. (But she was 99% sure it _was_ Eret; the Vikings were all distinct in their own way, after all, and there weren't that many of them.)

"I'm no good with parties," she admitted. "Never been particularly good at being the princess."

He flashed her a smile – a disarming smile. "Well, I did hear a tale about a witch and a bear – "

"Did they tell that to _everyone_?"

"It was a good tale," said Eret, grinning slightly.

"Oh, yes, a wonderful tale," muttered Merida. "Lovely for the world to know what a spoilt, selfish brat I used to be."

Eret looked down at the girl next to him, fire in her hair and clear in her bright blue eyes. Judging from Queen Elinor, he'd expected Merida to be more like her – well, perhaps not _very _much like her, considering the tale they'd all heard, but at least just a little more like Elinor. But she wasn't like that at all. Unlike Elinor, who seemed completely at peace where she was, talking and mingling with the guests, Merida looked like she was itching to get away.

"Well, that isn't really the point of any story, isn't it?" he asked her, reasonably. "And anyway, I wasn't much better off."

She glanced up at him, and her lips curled into a smile. "Yeah? What's your story?"

"Well," he said, bringing a goblet of some fiery drink to his mouth and swallowing some of it down, "Originally, I was a dragon trapper – "

"A dragon trapper?"

"Yes. I captured and sold dragons for a living." Catching sight of Merida's face, he hastily added, "_Originally_. Things changed."

"Go on."

"Well," he told her, "I guess things really changed when this crazy Viking rode his Night Fury into our destroyed fort – "

* * *

><p>It was much later that Elinor found her daughter with Eret from the Viking party, the two enclosed in a corner of the hall, laughing uproariously.<p>

"Your brothers did what?" Eret was saying, chuckling, as he downed another mouthful of drink.

"Ooh, they scared Maudie right out of her wits, they did," chuckled Merida, clutching her stomach, "she's never looked at a fireplace the same way again – "

Elinor cleared her throat.

Eret got to his feet immediately, but Merida rose slowly, moving over and throwing her arm around her mother's waist.

"You didn't drink, did you?" Elinor asked, immediately.

"Mother!" Merida looked scandalised – and then, abruptly, they both broke out, laughing.

"As long as you've your wits about you," said the Queen, laughing as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "You've not been hiding in this corner the whole evening, have you?"

"No! I danced with Neil, and with Snotlout."

"And not with this young man?" And Elinor glanced over at Eret.

"If I may be so bold, Queen Elinor," he said, dramatically bowing down, "I did ask the fair maiden if it would please her to dance, but she broke my poor heart with her rejection, and hence I have spent the evening in her presence, and it has more than made up for it – "

"Oh, shut it, you!" Merida's fist immediately went out, punching him hard, in the arm. "Don't listen to him, Mum. He's full of nonsense, he is. He asked me if I liked to dance, and I told him I didn't, and he said he didn't, either, so here we are."

"Merida," said Elinor, "what did I tell you about being in company?"

"To spend time _with_ company." Merida grinned. "Okay, okay, I'll dance. But I can't go up and ask."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Dingwall or MacGuffin would ask you. Perhaps one of the Vikings."

"I think Tuffnut can dance," said Eret, helpfully.

* * *

><p>Eret made her laugh.<p>

It was easy to make Merida laugh, of course. It had always been easy to. It was one of the reasons her mother had always gotten so exasperated with her – she'd been able to laugh at everything, and chortled in the most unladylike manner when she did so. But she'd never met someone who could make her laugh so easily, and so quickly, just within a few hours.

"You seem distracted," Hiccup commented.

Merida flushed, just as he spun her: "Oh. Sorry."

Surprisingly, it had been Hiccup who had asked her to dance, once she'd left her corner with Eret. He'd already danced more than enough dances with Astrid, who was now somewhere dancing with MacIntosh, "trying not to brain him", as Hiccup put it.

"No, no, it's fine, you know. Not the best dancer around, what with the non-existent leg and all." He grinned at her, and Merida realised just how friendly the Viking was. She'd missed the story about his leg, but Eret had told it to her, along with mentioning how much Hiccup _didn't _like telling the story. Something about being too modest and self-deprecating to tell it properly.

"I'm no good, either," she said, grinning. "Mum's made me do it, in princess lessons, and all, but I've always hated it."

"I'm thinking you're a lot like Astrid," Hiccup commented. And then – "Wait, princess lessons?"

"Yeah." Merida made a face. "It's horrible! I mean, it's all right, once in a while, but most of the time – " she shuddered.

"Well, you've got more partners to practice with, now," said Hiccup, and then he grinned, suddenly, as he said, "I'm sure Snotlout wouldn't mind helping you out with dancing in your princess lessons."

"He's, um, interesting."

Hiccup looked at her amusedly: "Started flirting already?"

"Well." Merida winced, slightly. "I'm not used to it."

"Thought you would be, being a princess and all, and with all those suitors for your hand in marriage."

She grinned back at him. "There's a reason why Mum tries so hard on my princess lessons, you know. And why the whole witch fiasco happened."

"Well, if Snotlout gets too annoying, you can let me know. I'll try to keep him under control."

"That'd be nice."

Hiccup glanced over her head, then, and chuckled to himself. "Well, Ruffnut's excited to dance."

"Ruffnut?"

It was just at that moment that they spun around, and another couple came into view – a slightly panicked-looking Eret, who mouthed _help me_ to Hiccup, and one of the Viking twins, the blond girl, looking ecstatic and more than slightly obsessed as she dragged him into the dance.

"Yeah, she's got a thing for Eret. How did she say it – " He frowned a little, and then imitated, in Ruffnut's voice: "_Eret, son of Eret, is the man of my dreams_!"

"I'm guessing he doesn't feel the same way," Merida laughed.

"Nope. You should've seen Snotlout and Fishlegs – they were so upset, you know, they'd both grown stubble for her. Must've been a sight." And there he was, grinning that easy grin, and Merida thought about how comfortable he was just to be around. It didn't matter that he was Chief of Berk, and at least two years older than her – he wasn't _anything _like she expected a Viking Chieftain to be, and she rather liked him. He was so very _open_.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking my man back now."

Astrid had appeared next to them, somewhat stormy-eyed, her eyebrow twitching.

Hiccup grinned as he let go of Merida: "What did he do?"

"He's even worse than Snotlout," Astrid groaned. "And he keeps flipping his hair in my face!"

Merida laughed; "Well, that's Neil for you. He doesn't mean anything."

"Annoying, though." Astrid made a face.

* * *

><p>"He keeps looking over at the princess," Ruffnut told her brother, sullenly, when she returned from her dance with Eret (he'd run off almost immediately after the music).<p>

"Well, she's nice to look at," commented Tuffnut, and was rewarded with a hard punch: "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to support me, idiot!"

"Hey, I told you not to go after Eret." Tuffnut made a face.

"What, am I supposed to settle with Snotlout or Fishlegs, then?" demanded Ruffnut.

"You could go for that Scottish guy," said Tuff, pointing to a skinny youth with long, dark hair and blue tattoos. "He looks like he's coming here."

"Urgh, too scrawny."

"Just go for it, stupidhead. Stop pining over Eret."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Ruffnut; but when Neil MacIntosh asked her for a dance, his flirtatious grin spreading across his face, she accepted, all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thanks for the reviews! (ie. GuardianDragon98, compa16, and SharKohen.) **

**So here's the next chapter up! (Nothing to do at home, you know, so, whatthehell hahaha)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid were locked in negotiations with Queen Elinor and King Fergus.<p>

That meant that the rest of the Viking party were free to roam the castle, with a couple of guards to show them the way, if they wanted to. Fishlegs had naturally found himself in the library, gazing at row upon row of books, his eyes wide, talking eagerly to the scholars that he'd found there. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on the training grounds, trying their hand at the weapons and leaping back and forth, fighting. Eret was with Skullcrusher.

Snotlout was looking for Merida.

The problem was, he didn't know where to start.

He glanced up and down one of the many corridors, wondering where to go – and an image flashed in his head, of her on a big black horse, her bow and arrows in hand.

The stables?

He found his way down easily enough, having remembered catching sight of it when first entering the castle. (Speaking of which, he had to go and spend some time with Hookfang soon – he already missed his dragon greatly.) But that big black horse was there, snorting in the stables, and Snotlout hurriedly backed out before he could do something stupid accidentally.

Maybe she was practising her archery?

But where?

Then he thought – the training grounds. Surely she'd be there, if she was practicing her archery, and especially if her horse was still in the stables. He couldn't imagine her locking herself up in the castle on such a brilliant day.

The training grounds weren't very hard to find, either. He heard the twins' shouts and yells long before he reached the field, weapons stacked up, targets placed at intervals, and two blond heads wrestling each other on the grassy field.

Merida was there, but her bow was on the ground as she chortled with laughter, clutching her arms around her as she watched Ruffnut and Tuffnut pummel each other. Hiccup wouldn't be too happy about the twins' fighting, but Merida definitely seemed to be amused, and the guards were barking with laughter as well.

Catching sight of her, throwing her mane of wild, fiery curls back as she laughed, Snotlout suddenly froze. _Should _he go up and talk to her?

_You're no coward, _he spoke to himself, firmly. _She's just a girl_.

An amazing, beautiful girl –

"Hey there," he said, a little nervously, stepping up next to her, his hands automatically going up to his helmet. _What's wrong with you, you big idiot?_

She jumped, as if startled. "Hi!" She beamed at him, as if all awkwardness of the night before had been forgotten. "You here to do some training, like those two over there? Although I'm not sure if what they're doing is considered training, really."

Snotlout grinned, almost instantly at ease. "Oh, I'm not so sure, myself. If this was considered training, then they're really doing it every minute of every day, since they were born."

"Now that's got to be tough to live with."

"Well, you know them a couple of years, and you get used to it. I think it's the only way they can actually bear to show affection to each other." He glanced over at her, and saw that her blue eyes were on him, her lips in a smile. _Oh, gods_. Those bright blue mesmerising eyes –

"Are you practising archery, or something?" he asked, hurriedly, forcing his gaze down onto the bow and arrows.

"Oh, yeah." She shrugged. "Well, I was. Then this show became too good to watch."

"I've never really worked with a bow and arrows before." And then an idea came into his head – a crazy, but wonderful idea, if it worked. Snotlout wasn't one to ask for help, or guidance, or anything even close, especially from a girl younger than him, but if it meant spending more time with Merida – "D'you think you could, uh, teach me?"

The surprise on her face was unmistakeable, and for a moment, Snotlout wondered if he'd messed up the whole thing. What if she didn't like a guy who didn't know the slightest thing about archery? What if she thought he was weak for asking her for help? _Oh, gods, what do I do now – _

And then her face stretched into a wide smile. "If I do," she said, "will you teach me how to fight like a Viking?"

"I'm assuming you don't mean _this _kind of fighting." He gestured to where Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still wrestling on the grass.

She laughed, a loud, clear laugh. "No chance! You've got to show me how you Vikings _really_ fight."

"Well," said Snotlout, grinning widely, "I'll do my best."

She grinned back. "Let's get started, then."

* * *

><p>Eret thought about the wild, redheaded princess.<p>

She was easy to be around. She was full of personality, too, bright and vibrant and funny and explosive and –

_And just a little bit like Astrid_, a voice in his head said.

He shook his head hurriedly. No. He'd gotten over Astrid months ago, even if he still did admire her greatly. What man wouldn't? But now his heart didn't hurt with the same kind of longing as it did when he first realised she was in a long-term relationship with Hiccup. He had a soft spot for her, that was undeniable – but he definitely didn't still feel the same way about her.

Merida was something different. She was wilder, brighter. She was a lot like Astrid, that was true, from what he could tell of her last night – but she was just a little more wild, a little more crude, and a little more independent, in need of freedom and, occasionally, flight.

He thought that he and Merida would get along very well indeed.

It helped, of course, that she really was very nice to look at.

* * *

><p>"Well, would you look at that." Hiccup nudged Astrid slowly as they walked out of the castle, and gestured to the training grounds, where a red and dark green blur was striking out at a stockier, muscular youth with a Viking helmet.<p>

"Are they swordfighting?" Astrid asked, a grin spreading over her own face as she leaned forward to see better.

"That's my lass!" Fergus roared out as they approached the field. "Show that Viking what a princess of Dunbroch can do!"

"Fergus!" Elinor said, reproachfully, as Hiccup and Astrid burst into laughter at his comment.

He looked over at her, as if seeing nothing wrong with his statement: "What?"

Now Hiccup could see them clearly; Merida and Snotlout, lashing out at each other, and above the clang of steel against steel, above the heavy pants and yells, Merida was laughing, and so was Snotlout.

"They're mad," Elinor said, shaking her head slightly; but she didn't pull her daughter out of the fight, and instead watched with a wry smile on her lips as the girl's hair flashed fire in the brilliant sunlight.

"Learning to fight is essential," Fergus said, automatically.

There was a loud clash, a ring in the air, and by the time Hiccup and Astrid had glanced over again, Merida was on the ground, disarmed, Snotlout grinning triumphantly.

Elinor shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. She knew how horrible Merida's temper could get, and she knew how much Merida disliked losing. _Please control your temper, please control your temper – _

But when she heard loud laughter, she forced her eyes open.

Snotlout was helping Merida to her feet, who was exclaiming, in a loud voice, "You _have _to teach me that!"

Hiccup thought only he could see the look that flashed across Snotlout's face, quickly, as he held her hand, before dropping it quickly, as if scalded. _Oh, gods. _Snotlout must be more obsessed with this red-headed Scottish princess that he'd thought.

"So will you teach me archery?" he asked her, as she picked up her sword from the grass.

Astrid shot him a look and mouthed, _Did you just hear what I thought I heard?_

Hiccup nodded, eyes wide, as Merida said something in reply and laughed and dragged him over to find a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I don't believe it." Tuffnut had come up next to them, rising to his feet. "Did he just – ask for help?"

"From a girl younger than him?" Ruffnut was staring after Merida in shock, her jaw dropping.

Elinor and Fergus exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Hey, princess."<p>

Eret slid into the seat across Merida that had just been vacated by Fishlegs, who had already wolfed down his lunch.

She grinned brightly at him, and pointed a fork. "I have a name, you know."

Three seats down, Snotlout had to force back a scowl.

"But calling you princess seems much more fun," said Eret, easily. "Hey, think you could show me around the castle?"

"What, like a tour? Didn't you all have one already?"

Her Scottish accent was very, very cute. Eret didn't think she'd appreciate such a comment, however.

"Well, I figured it'd be more fun with you around. Plus, if you want, I could always introduce you to Skullcrusher afterwards."

"Skullcrusher?"

"My dragon. Told him all about you. Think he can't wait to meet you."

Merida's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. It's a trade? You show me around the castle – I introduce you to Skullcrusher."

"Oh, go ahead," said Astrid, next to her. "Skullcrusher's not so easy to fly, though, at least for a first ride. I can bring you on Stormfly tomorrow morning."

"Please," said Eret. "I'm sure I can keep her safe."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Should Stormfly and I play another game of fetch with you?"

Eret paled slightly, and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. No bringing Merida out on Skullcrusher."

"Good boy." Astrid smiled at him.

"It's a done deal," Merida announced, pushing herself up from the chair. Eret, grinning, did the same. "Come on, let's go!"

Snotlout nearly crushed the goblet in his hands as he watched Merida grab Eret and drag him out one of the doorways.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to spend the afternoon with me?"<p>

Neil MacIntosh had slipped into the seat next to Ruffnut.

She rolled her eyes. "Urgh, ew. No."

Tuffnut hit her. "We're supposed to be diplomatic, stupidhead."

"Oh, I think very highly of your sister's honesty." MacIntosh glanced over at Ruffnut, who was determinedly ignoring him. "Would you really rather not?"

"Not a chance," she said, firmly. "And I need to go visit Barf. I've got no time for you sissies."

MacIntosh blinked in complete shock as Ruffnut shoved her chair out, getting up from the table. Tuffnut rolled his eyes, but rose as well.

"I'm not a sissy!" Neil MacIntosh said, indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Get out of my way, would you?"

She shoved past him as she made for one of the doors, pulling Tuffnut behind her, who was quickly about to get into an argument with his twin, possibly about the way she was treating one of the Scots whom they were supposed to be having negotiations with.

Neil stared after them.

"That woman," he said, to no one in particular, "is _gold_."


End file.
